


(Fanart) Scherenschnitte Spock

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Picture of Spock in scherenschnitte (silhouette) style





	(Fanart) Scherenschnitte Spock

**Author's Note:**

> This art was used as the cover for Roberta Rogow's "Grip" fanzine

  
  



End file.
